


I'll always fight for you

by Neart_180



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Soft Kara Danvers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neart_180/pseuds/Neart_180
Summary: Diana/Kara established relationship.Kara gets a visit from Diana while working.Not Mon-el friendly.Some harsh language/homophobic slurs.First fic pls be nice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Kara has been sitting at work all day, trying not to look at Mon-el who has been trying to catch her gaze since he came in. It's been like this for days and Kara just doesn't know what to do with him anymore, she has denied all his advances yet he still won't leave her the hell alone.

When he is finally done staring, he walks toward her, the proudest and most smug smile on his face that I wish I could wipe off.

“Hey there Kara, do you have plans tonight? I thought I could take you out.” his eyes are definitely not on Kara’s face, she decides to ignore that.

She takes a deep breath ready to turn him down again when the elevator catches her eye. 

“Diana, oh Rao, what are you doing here?” she pushes past Mon-el and goes to her girlfriend as fast as possible.

“Oh Kara there you are, i missed you and thought we could grab a coffee on your break,” then she notices Mon-el behind Kara, “who is that?” she questions harshly.

“He is just someone who won't leave me alone no matter how many times I say no, just ignore him.”

“Kara you should not let him harass you, do you want me to do something?” Diana has fire behind her eyes, that Kara has never seen before.

“No, no its okay let's go grab lunch and catch up” pressing a kiss to her cheek and lacing their finger together

“Okay, whatever you want.” When she looks back at Kara the fire is hidden behind a look of love and Kara's heart melts at the sight.

________________________________________________________________________

Mon-el can not believe Kara left with that woman, why won't she just give in and let him in her pants, he's a strong man and has good looks. On Daxam he was worshipped by many women. Why can't this woman just worship him? ‘ _ She must be frigid’  _ he thinks to himself.

He will get Kara to drop this act and worship him, it won't take him much longer, this he knows.

After she left with that random woman, he decided to follow them and see if he could corner Kara and finally get her to go out with him.

He follows them to a little café not far from CatCo, they look familiar with each other, he doesn't like that, he won't lose his chance at Kara. He decides to wait 5 minutes before walking in and ordering a coffee.

Kara and Diana were talking about random things, laughing at each other's small jokes when they were interrupted.

“Hey Kara what are you doing here?” he says with a smirk plastered on his stupid face. “You still on for our date tonight?”

Diana is barely holding her self back from punching that stupid look off his face while Kara groans. “Mon-el there was never going to be a date tonight, even if i wasn't in a relationship i would never go out with you, how many times do i have to say this?” 

“You should leave, we are busy and do not want interruptions.” Diana says harshly, but the look on his face hasn't left.

“Well I'm obviously more important than anyone else, so just stand them up and come out with me.” 

Diana cant hold herself back, “shut up you ass, no means no, and if you can't understand that i would be happy to teach you!”

“Do you know who you are talking to? I am prince Mon-el of Daxam, no woman is allowed to talk to me like that!” he nearly shouts, glaring at Diana.

When Kara laughs he looks at her like she's crazy, ‘ _ why is she laughing at me?’  _ He asks himself.

“You title means nothing to me Daxamite, I am princess Diana of  Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta. Your words are meaningless and I would happily beat them out of you” she says as she stands at full height, towering over Mon-el. 

Kara would laugh if she wasn't looking at Diana in awe, Mon-el notices this and growls turning his gaze to the princess. “You could not beat me, no woman can.” 

“Mon-el please don't do this, just leave.'' Kara pleads, as much as she wants to see Diana kick his egotistical ass to a pulp, she knows it could go too far.

“Darling if he wishes to fight, he should,” Diana says softly before turning and glaring at him, “the DEO sounds like a good place for it, does it not?”

“Let's go,  _ princess _ ” he snarls before turning to leave.

Once he has left Diana looks to Kara “it will be okay, I will go put this boy in his place and then we can enjoy our date tonight” finishing with a lingering kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth.

Kara sighs, “Fine, only because it might get him to leave me alone.” They leave hand in hand.

_______________________________________________________________________

When Kara and Diana reach the DEO, J’onn is looking very confused and concerned. “Why does Mon-el think he is going to fight someone?” he asks in a stern tone.

“So he was being an ass to me and Diana and now they are going to fight.”

“He wasn't just being an ass, he was being an egotistical, misogynistic ass” Diana huffs out under her breath.

“Right well Diana, no killing him please, it's too much paperwork.” J’onn says, hiding a small smirk.

Walking towards the training room, Kara stops Diana just outside, “Please don't let him ruin your face, I'm quite fond of it” before leaning in and pressing her lips to Diana's softly, lingering slightly before pulling away and going into the room.

Mon-el watches them walk through the door hand in hand, and after eavesdropping on their conversation he is angry, and not hiding it at all. Diana smirks  _ ‘this will be fun’. _

______________________________________________________________________

The fight starts off with Mon-el throwing all the punches, anger feeding his fighting style. Diana blocks all of his attempts, which makes him angrier. This goes on for about 10 minutes before Diana goes on the offensive. Throwing punch after punch backing him into a corner.

“You fucking dyke, you wont win, i am prince of Daxa-” she cuts him off with one accurately placed knockout punch. 

“What an asshole, why do you socialise with him babe” Diana asks as she walks back to Kara, who is standing next to a very pissed of Alex. 

“Seriously if he was not knocked out right now id kick his ass” Alex muttered as she dragged him to medical.

“Diana that was amazing!” Kara spoke into her ear, “Want to get out of here?” 

“Of course my love,” answered with a kiss, “I would go anywhere with you”.


	2. I love you more than anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not add Astra into this story, I love her and cant believe she died.
> 
> (yes I know it was awhile ago but I'm not over it)

Flying back to Kara's places, hands linked together, they have never been happier. Even after the day they've had, Kara knew Mon-el would think twice before starting something again, or at least she hoped.

Now she just wants a quiet evening in with her girlfriend, cuddled up on the couch watching some cheesy film or tv series. Nothing would end the day better.

“Are you okay my love?” Diana asked. She was happy with beating Mon-el up but she never wanted to do anything that would not bring happiness to Kara.

“I'm perfect,” she kissed Diana softly, “I'm not happy you had to do that, but someone would have eventually, in a way I'm glad.” Kara responded complete honesty

Grabbing the comfiest clothes they could find, they change and cuddle up next to each other in bed. Tv on for nothing but background noise as they got lost in kisses and soft touches. Both knew it would not go further tonight, but they liked the constant feel of each other. Reminding them they are safe, and surrounded by love.

Kara eventually drifting off to sleep, Diana's arms wrapped securely around her, small smiles on both their faces. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Kara loved waking up next to Diana, she always looked so perfect with morning rays shining onto her face. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Diana before she finished breakfast.

Halfway through cooking Kara felt strong arms slip around her waist, “Good morning beautiful, what's all this?” was whispered against Kara’s ear.

Shivering slightly she turned around in Diana's arms, pulling her into her body, pressing her lips against Diana’s. Pulling away slightly, foreheads pressed against each other “it was meant to be breakfast in bed, but that's not going to happen now you're up is it baby?” 

“I’m sorry, but you should probably turn back around before it gets burnt to a crisp.”

“Oh Rao!” Kara all but shouted, spinning around, “you are so distracting.”

Chuckling, Diana keeps her arms strongly around Kara, kissing the base of her neck, traveling up slowly before pulling away.

“Tease!” Kara says before going back dishing up breakfast.

Once breakfast is eaten they climb back into bed, neither one of them really wanting to be out of the others reach. Kara presses her face into Diana’s neck, letting out a content sigh.

“Do you want to do anything today my love?” Diana asks.

“Not leave this bed? Can that be an option?” just as it leaves her mouth her phone rings in the other room. “Whyyyyyyy?” burrowing further into Diana.

“It could be important.” Diana suggests calmly, not really wanting to move either.

“If it was the end of the world we would hear something, and we can't, so let's stay here and cuddle.” Kara says, making no attempt to move. When Diana moves away slightly, Kara sighs and uses her speed to grab her phone and return to bed.

*incoming call Alex*

**“Hey sis, you busy?”**

“I'd rather not move if that's an acceptable answer” I quickly say, hoping to Rao they can deal without her.

**“Well it's kind of hard to explain over the phone, can you please come down here?”**

“Uh, yeah okay, can I bring Diana?”

**“Yeah that would probably be for the best, see you soon.”**

*call ended*

“You heard that right,” Kara says, getting up and ready to leave.

“Yes my love, we should head down now.”

Both ready to leave, they fly to the DEO, completely confused on why they were needed. Diana is worried, what could be so important that Alex sounded worried.

______________________________________________________________________

As soon as they land in the DEO, Alex is in front of them, concern and sadness written all over hurt face, “I need you not to freak out, and Diana, keep her calm please?”

They follow her to the medical wing, Kara's heart is hammering, Diana squeezes her hand in what she hopes is comfort. Going into the room, Kara’s breathing stops. There in the bed is her Aunt. She is frozen to the spot, staring at her. 

“Little one.”

She's moving before she even realises it, she goes straight into her aunt's open arms. “How? How is this possible?” she asks, looking at Alex for the answers.

However Astra answers, “Alex saved me, I was in some kind of medical facility?” she looks tired, but there's a small smile on her face, “when can I leave Brave One?”

“She can leave right? Because if you want to hold her in a cell I will just break her out.” Kara has a hard expression on her face while looking at Alex.

“Yes she can leave, that is why I called you, she needs somewhere to stay.”

“My love, we can go to my place, its two bedrooms.” Diana helpfully suggests.

“Okay, okay that sounds good, “Kara says while moving towards Diana, “Aunt Astra this is my mate Diana.”

“Princess Diana of  Themyscira, pleasure to meet you General, Kara has said many things about you.”

“You are Amazonian?” Astra asks before turning to Kara, “She is a strong Little One, I must say I approve of her already, Brave One said she beat the  _ Daxamite,  _ that already made you worthy in my eyes.”

“Thank you, but really it was a pleasure to beat him, I'm glad I had the chance before someone got to it first.”

Kara decides it's time to go home and interrupts them, before getting Astra ready to leave, she hugs Alex tightly, with a quiet “thank you” before leaving.

Getting Astra settled didn't take long, she was happy to be anywhere near her niece, and she took an extreme liking to Diana, due to having lots of shared interests. 

________________________________________________________________________

Kara didn't go home except to get her clothes, after one month of sharing a place with Diana and Astra, Diana had planned a small date night. Diana told her to go home and get ready so she could pick her up.  _ ‘Ever the romantic’  _ Kara thinks to herself.

At 7pm Diana knocks on her door, and Kara can't formulate words when she looks at her. Diana just chuckles and pulls her into a kiss, “Now as much as i'd like to stay here all night we have places to be my love.”

They walk to a secluded section of a park, Diana planned a picnic, lit up by fairy lights and all of Kara’s favourite food.

Kara loved how thoughtful Diana always was, towards the end she could tell Diana was nervous about something.

“My love, I do have something I need to ask you.” Kara could hear how fast her heart was beating.

“You can ask me anything, you know this.” Kara replied with a smile and kiss to Diana's cheek.

She took a deep breath, “I want you to move in with me, I've already spoken to your aunt, if you say yes she can move into your apartment.”

“Oh Rao, of course, i would love nothing more,” She climbed onto Diana's lap as they shared a passionate kiss, “I love you baby.”

“I love you more than anything.” she responded, pulling Kara back into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for more stories, if anyone wants to suggest something feel free.
> 
> Constructive Criticism welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter later if its wanted, that will just be when they get to Kara's and it will just be fluff.  
> let me know if you want it.
> 
> Criticism welcome, but only if its constructive.


End file.
